


What a Night!

by Secret_Fantasies21



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Fantasies21/pseuds/Secret_Fantasies21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Great night, great party, great time. But what did Henry have in mind for you at the end of the night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Night!

"Oh god, I'm dead", you groan as you sit down after a long night.

Henry just chuckled at you and joined you by sitting beside you and putting his arm around and leaning in close to you. 

"You know it doesn't have to end now" he whispered in your ear.

You turned your head and looked at him before he gave you a soft kiss on your mouth. You stayed like that for a few seconds before you finally gave out small groan and kissed him back. Henry wasted no time in putting his hands to the sides of your face and gently sliding his warm tongue into your mouth. He slowly moved his hands from your face to down your body and wrapped them underneath your thighs and gently laid you down with him on top of you bracing himself with his elbows and his legs inside yours. 

You let out little appreciative noises every time he did something you liked, while pushing his jumper off him so you could run your hands down his hard chest and tweak his nipples. For the first time you heard him groan into your mouth and felt his hard cock throb against your heat that was starting to stir. Henry then suddenly stood up while carrying you with your legs still around him and he took you to the bedroom. He didn't even stop or put you down to turn on the light he just walked straight in towards the middle of the room...and then you felt two extra hands grab your waist from behind. 

You gave a small shriek and tried to turn your head to look but Henry, still holding your legs around him, held your jaw in his hand.

"Now be a good girl and don't look at our guest until I tell you too" he whispered against your lips. It was said it a dark tone that you couldn't help but shiver against him. 

He gently put your feet on the floor and went and turned on the lamps in the room so there was a soft glow instead of a harsh light hitting your eyes. The two hands that had been holding your waist were now at your shoulders softly stroking you to put you at ease, you cast a quick glance to the them and saw they were big like Henry’s but the fingers even though they were delectable and long they weren't as thick as his and you leant your head against the other person and realised he must have been as tall as Henry as your head only hit the centre of his chest.

"Now y/n, I've told our friend here that you are willing to do what he wants with you tonight while I watch, then I'm going to do what I want to you, then we're going to have you at the same time. Do you have any objections to that?" Henry had sat himself in a chair near the bed and was staring you dead in the eye while he said this. You and Henry had talked about having a threesome months back but you had never acted on it as you wanted it to be with someone you could trust to not tell. As you looked at him sitting there you realised he was daring you to disobey him so he could punish you, but you weren't going to give him the satisfaction. 

"No, I'm happy with that" you said without any hesitation and tremor in your voice to reassure the person behind you, when you said it you felt a small squeeze on your shoulders.

"Good, you can turn round now" he was smiling, that had you worried for some unexplained reason.

As you turned you looked to see deep blue eyes, dark brown curls and tanned skin but he didn't have his big smile on. 

"Jesus Christ, Tom." 

You couldn't say any more after that. Tom had been downstairs at the party you and Henry had thrown earlier but you thought he had left. Now when you thought about you hadn't actually seen him leave, Henry had told you that, and the two of them had been really close all night which should have raised some questions as while they were friends they weren't best mates who had to speak all night to catch up. 

Tom kept his hands on your shoulders and looked at you while licking his lips. "Are you sure you want this y/n, because Henry told me you did but I need to hear you say it first".

Actions speak louder than words right, you thought to yourself. 

You reached behind yourself and unzipped your dress so that it pooled at your feet and you were left in your black bra and panties, they weren't anything special but the bra pushed your breasts together giving a deeper cleavage and you loved how round your ass looked in these panties. 

Tom sucked in a breath while looking at you and you put your hands on his chest and whispered "I want this Tom". Then you leant in and gave him his first kiss of the night. His kisses were softer then Henry's, if that was possible, but no more pressing so there was no doubt in your mind that this was happening. His tongue found its way into your mouth and began to explore your tongue and mouth with soft, barely there sweeps. You moaned deliciously low with the first contact of your hand on his hardening cock on the outside of his pants. 

"Poor thing wants to come out and play" you whispered against Toms ear. 

You went to your knees and took his cock out of his pants. He was as long as Henry but not as thick. Funny, kind of like his fingers, you thought. You gave a few tentative licks to the head and felt Tom hold the back of your head to keep you in place. Finally you closed your lips around it and began to suck on it, you flicked your tongue over the slit and swirled around the rest of his cock. Then without warning you pushed him to the back of your throat.

"Jesus" he shouted with his head thrown back " you could've warned me that she didn't have a gag reflex mate". You just heard Henry give a chuckle to the remark. You kept yourself there for a few seconds before pulling off his cock completely and looked up to see his face. You gave a small gasp when you did as you saw that his eyes were nearly completely dark as his pupils had blown, his face was red from the panting and his mouth was set in a snarl. 

He fisted his hands in you hair and pulled you back onto his dick with a loud groan as he was suddenly the one in charge. He held your head on his dick and then began to thrust into your mouth at a rapid pace making you shut your eyes and using your hands to hold onto his thighs so that you could keep balance. 

“Just so you know Tom she does swallow” you heard Henry growl over Tom's moans.

“Holy shit!”

You took this as a sign that Tom would be coming soon and unbuttoned his pants so they fell to his ankles and proceeded to scratch his thighs and butt in an effort to get him to come hard.

“Oh Jesus..I'm...I'm gonna….argh!”

This was your only warning before you felt Tom's cum shoot into your mouth and down your throat. You moaned at the warmth and silkiness of it and swallowed everything he gave you. When he had finished he let go of your hair and turned and sat on the bed with his head in his hands breathing heavily. You got the idea a girl hadn’t done that to him for a long time.

You suddenly felt Henry grab your hair and pulled back on it so you were looking up at him.

“I want you to do to me what you have just done for him” he said while unbuckling his own pair of pants.

You turned around and faced him, still on your knees, as he took his cock out and you saw he was hard as a rock and he was angry shade of red. You didn't get much of a chance to take your time as Henry knew he could be rougher with you and he forced himself past your lips to the back of your throat. You let out a long, loud groan at the contact and closed your eyes and just let him do what he wanted. 

You pushed your fingers past your knickers and felt your wetness had spread to your thighs and you began to stroke your button when you suddenly felt Tom grab your arms and hold them behind your back. You moaned in frustration at this interruption.

“Not a chance darling, I want to be the reason you cum” he snarled against your ear.

Using one of his hands to hold your arms behind your back he put his own fingers into your knickers and spread your lips to seek out your nub and gave a few strokes and then pushed one of long fingers inside your sopping hole.

“Jesus, you're soaked darling”

That was how you were forced to stay, Henry holding your head while fucking your mouth you could the dribble going down your chin, Tom behind you holding your arms, with one finger in your cunt and another stroking your nub.

“Oh fuck y/n, I'm gonna cum” 

It only took 2 more thrusts before you felt Henry's cum shoot into your mouth, but some of it got left on your chin and he used his thumb to wipe it and made you suck it clean. When Tom saw you had finished with Henry he picked you up and threw you to the bed, you landed on your back and he ripped your knickers from your body making you gasp out loud, then he positioned himself between your legs and swiped your clit with his tongue. You looked around and saw Henry had sat by your head and was watching Tom's movements more than you.

“Do you realise how sexy it is y/n knowing that other men lust after you and think about at night when they’re on their own and you are here with me doing what we do?” 

At Henry's words Tom let out a loud groan against you and thrust his tongue inside you that made you give a little jump and moan just as loud as he had. 

“Flick your tongue over the clit Tom, and slowly put a finger inside her, nothing makes her cum quicker”.

You felt Tom get in position and started the movements with his tongue and you placed both hands on his head, arched you back and let your mouth fall open with the gasps that were flooding out your mouth. Henry ripped your bra open from the front and put his mouth to one of your breasts and began to suck and nibble around your nipple before finally licking it. At that very moment you saw stars, you were sure of it, you felt yourself contract around Tom's finger, your legs tensed and feet straightened out, you were so overcome you didn’t even scream, you arched your back harder than ever before and let out a strangled moan before feeling your juices fall from you before Tom could get his tongue to them and lap them up like he hadn't drank for days.

You felt your whole body go limp before Henry and Tom left you and exchanged a few words. 

“She tastes amazing mate.”

“She does, doesn't she. She why I insist she visits me on sets now. Haha”

“You sure she's up for more though?”

“Oh yeah this is round one of five for us on a normal night”

At that you gave a small giggle and both men turned their heads to look at you “How much have you been telling our friend Henry?”

“Just that you’ve got enough stamina to out an Olympic runner to shame”.

You gave a small chuckle and sat up on your elbows and saw both men were hard again and you got an idea. 

“Tom lie down with your head at the pillows”

He did as he was asked and you immediately straddled his slim hips, he was so hard and you were so wet he didn’t have to be guided into and you slid straight down his dick. You gave yourself a second to adjust to his size, despite his being similar to Henry you still needed a second when Henry was inside you. 

When you felt yourself relax you began to ride Tom softly at first, you put your hands on his chest and he put his hands to your hips to help guide you where he liked you to be. After a few minutes you felt Tom begin to thrust into you as you went up and you began to gasp again at the sensations running through your body. 

You felt Henry put a single hand on your shoulder and you looked back and saw glance down then back up to your eyes. You caught on to what he wanted quickly and leant forward bracing your self on your elbows on either side of Toms head so your breasts were against his chest. Henry got in between your legs and gently began to push against your entrance where Tom already was and you felt him slip inside.

You let out moans, groans, gasps and every noise in between. Both men were huge and you thought they were going to break you if they went together but soon you felt Henry against your ass and realised he had pushed himself all the way in. 

He planted several kisses to your back “Are you OK babe?”

By now you were a sweaty, panting mess and all you could do was nod. You felt Henry withdraw a little bit but then thrust back in you and you let out several squeals. Tom hugged your head into the crook of his neck and used his hands to place gentle squeezes and strokes to your back and arms, while Henry did the same but to your butt and legs. 

With these caresses you felt yourself begin to relax and enjoy the feeling of having to dicks inside you and began to enjoy the rhythm of Henry withdrawing to only have Tom thrust back inside so you were constantly full.

You went back to your original position of your hands being on Toms chest and them holding you up so you could feel more of them inside you. You felt Henry grip your thighs and heard him grunt through his teeth and knew he would be coming first. He reached up and pulled your hair making you arch your back and when you let out a gasp you felt his cum coat your walls and knew from the look on Toms face he could feel it to.

When Henry had finished he let go of you and fell onto his back on the other side of the bed. In the next second Tom flipped you over so he was on top and he put one of your legs over his shoulders and you swear you saw him smile at you the same way Loki would have done. He braced his hands on your headboard and began to thrust his hips as hard as he could into you, he didn’t give you a chance to catch your breath and just fucked you relentlessly into the mattress. 

Your reached round his neck and scratched your nails from his back to to his chest down to his stomach and you felt him give a familiar twitch inside you. So you did it one more time and this time your drew blood when you went over his pecs. At that point he threw his head back and howled and felt his cum shoot up inside you and mix with Henry. 

Tom lay on the opposite side of you so you were in the middle of both men.

“Shit!” you heard him half-shout.

“What’s wrong?” you asked while Henry looked confused.

“I didn’t use protection”

“Oh is that all? Don’t worry I'm on the pill, been on it for months”

“Really? Oh thank god. So what happens now?”

It was Henry’s turn to talk “Honestly I'm not sure. You may as well stay the night since your here. But as for what happens tomorrow….”

“I'd be up for doing this again” you piped up.

Both men looked at you stunned.

“What?” you said turning your head between both of them “We like to do this kind of thing, so why can't we in the future? We all know where we stand, so no-one is getting hurt.”

Henry and Tom exchanged looks and seemed to communicate with just a few expressions.

“OK, we can do this again, but not as a regular thing. You good with that Tom?”

“Yeah I'm not sure I could keep up with you two on an average night any ways”

You gave a small laugh. “Well we still the rest of the night and tomorrow to find out”.


End file.
